


Misty sky and misty eye

by TrashForever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood?, Gen, Headcanon, Injury, John is aromantic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters might be added, strong imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForever/pseuds/TrashForever
Summary: John centeredIt's about him exploring and doing stuff with his control over air. I think his powers aren't emphasized or described enough. I really like typing vague stuff.Warning: blood, strong imagery No updates on weekendsAromantic John>;]





	1. Chapter 1

It was strangely calming, listening to the air. I could feel even the slightest shift , the lightest movement.  
It was strongest at night, when the others were sleeping, their breathing was loud in the silent night.

Jades breathe jerks occasionally, as if she's she's having an exciting dream.

Rose's is smooth and quiet, barely more than a simple stir.

Dave's and Dirk's are regulated, measured, as if expecting something to happen.

Jake breath is shallow, afraid, it's not hard to figure out he has frequent nightmares.

Roxy's is deep and heavy, loud even, sending vibrations careening through the air.

Jane's is soft, generally puffed.

Dad's is deep and calming, familiar.

The trolls are a bit funny, sleeping in their recoopracoons. They breath the weird sopor slime, only causing a gentle indent on the surface when they inhale.  
Only one troll I know who frequently sleeps without slime is Karkat, and his breath is usually strained, trying to be quiet even though his night terrors are obvious. Thank goodness Dave is usually cuddled up with him to keep the Karkles calm.

Here I am, sitting in the windowsill of my bedroom, listening to my friends, wait, family's breath. Sleepings been kinda hard, a few snippets here and there, but usually nothing too linear.

It's kinda weird, to be back in the same old bedroom, like nothing ever happened. Like the game never happened.

Except, without the game, my family would only consist of 4 people. But now, my family is so large it's amazing we all fit in one house.

I kinda miss the game. Not the whole imminent death thing, but the movement. In the game we were always moving, thinking, scheming, but now it's just me, my family, and a whole unfamiliar planet. I won't miss the death

I'll never miss the death.


	2. Blubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where I want this fic to go, be prepared for random things.

It's going to be stormy out. The wind is heavy and restless, but of course, my family doesn't listen to the one with the flipping windy powers and decided it was the perfect day for a beach party.

Since being here on this new earth, the troll have found that this sun is a lot less intense than the one on Alternia and that they can stay outside as long as they want. Which is useful for them, because they can attend this 'party'.

Dave is messing with Karkat in the shallow waters, Dave wearing only swim trunks and Karkat for some reason wearing a plain women's onepeice swimsuit.....  
Kanaya and Rose are sun tanning, or, Rose is tanning with Kanaya being the tanning source. They seem to be extremely amused by this.  
Dad and the Mayor are making BBQ, how my Dad and the Mayor communicate will always be a mystery to me. They seem like good dapper friends, it's funny when they argue, or attests that's what I think they do, over mannerisms of a gentleman. I think.  
Dirk and Jake are the poor victims of Roxy and Jane, who of which are burying the former two. Roxy made Dirk a sand mermaid, while Jane just made sand cakes and buried Jake in them, poor guy. Calliope seems to be taking pictures of everyone, and everything.  
Pretty sure Terezi is off somewhere eating sand, ew, and Vriska trying to make her drink some I pecan water, ew x2. Solid or whatever his name is didn't come, saying he had "th'ick hack'th" to do.

The wind was picking up, blowing sand all over place, and causing quite a disruption with Dad and Mayor, who were trying to defend the food from a sandy assault.  
I'm just laying under a massive umbrella with Jade, who I think fell asleep.

Yup, she's asleep.

I tug at my blue swim trunks, my Dad decided to raise his trickster gambit and sew and the chibi ghost from my favorite shirt on the left ass. Thanks Dad -_-  
"John!"  
I look and see Roxy struggling to stand in the wind. "Can you chill it with the windy thing? My sizzling masterpiece of a mermaid is starting to look more like all the dicks Dave draws!"  
"I can try, don't know if it'll work" I call back. I breathe deeply before trying to dominate calm through the restless air, trying to soothe it's unease.  
It only calms down to a gentle breeze, good enough but not a total stand still. Roxy yells a quick "thanks Johnny boy" before going back to working in the sand.

That was strange, a huge storm must be coming if I can't completly calm the breeze. Before I exclaim my stress to Dad, I decide to raise my own tricksters gambit as I grab a marker.

Poor jade, she's got a marker itallian mustache drawn on her face along with a few dicks so I can blame it on Dave.

Eventually I finish my design and head over to Dad, who's saturating all of the BBQ in the super secret sauce (bbq sauce with hot sause added)."hey dad," I start  
"Hm"  
"I don't think we should stay too long, I think there's gonna be a big storm heading this way in a bit."  
A pat on the head and a nod is what I get for confirmation he heard. He's obviously not gonna leave until he finishes his food and feeds us until we're too stuffed to swim anymore.  
I'm probably worrying too much, so to calm down, I head over to see Roxy and Jane in their progress with the burial of Dirk and Jake.

Dirk now has a seashell and seaweed bra while Jake looks like a pastry dish.

Mission accomplished.

The wind is back, and this time I can tell it's not to be calmed as easily. Dad's already noticed this and has packed everything but the umbrella Jade was under, and that's been stolen by the breeze already.

Jade finally woken up and is using her spacey powers to put everything else in the costum size van...meaning it can hold everything...  
Dave and Karkat are the first in the van, so they climb past all the front seats to the very back with Mayor. Next are Rose and Kanaya, who both sit in the row of seats second to last in the back. Terezi climbs past everyone and sits in the back trunk with all the towels and food, which she is likely to eat. Vriska wiggles back and sits by Rose for some odd reason.  
Dirk and Jak are sitting in the next row, with Roxy in the middle and Jane sitting against Dirk (A/N I like to think of Jane and Dirk as morails)  
Finally it's Jade and me in the front with Dad in the drivers. 

The wind is rattling the sides of the van and pelting it with sand. Karkat looks like he's crushing Dave with the grip he has on the others waist.

I'm trying to focus on diverting the wind that's pelting the van, but it's like a rambunctious bull, not willing to pay attention to my attempts at calming it. This is bad.  
Jades helping by keeping the Van on the ground and deflecting any debri that's going to do damage.  
Finally Jade and I give up at trying to protect the van, so Jade yells a warning right before she teleports the entire van, people and all, straight to the driveway of our home.

Everyone struggles getting into the house, but after about 15 minutes we manage to get inside.

Almost every locks themselves in their room, leaving me and Dad along with Rose and Kanaya in the living room.  
The lights are flickering as the house rattles.  
"John, can you offer insight into what is happening?" Rose asks, calm as ever.  
"Um.... a storm I think" I try.  
"You know that is as obvious, how about: Do you know why this storm is raging when under an hour ago it was beautifully calm?"  
Diggity dang.  
"No clue"  
"That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind, me and my fiancé are going to go cuddle in the most intimate way" Rose states as she stands and heads to her room with Kanaya tailing her with flushed cheeks.  
Did she just imply that they're gonna... well then.. to each their own I guess...

Dad looks me in the eye, or I assume that's what he's doing. "I promise I'm not gonna try anything dangerous."  
He gives off fatherly disapproval.  
"Ok fine I was /maybe/ gonna try something, but nothing dangerous!!" This seems to satisfy him as he pats my head and retreats to the kitchen to make crisis-cookies.

I retreat to my room to do that implied something.

And that something is open my window...

Bad idea.  
My posters are barely staying on the wall while all my loose papers are swirling around like a mini tornado in my room. Noticing I'm still in my swim trunks I decide to change into my god tier in the bathroom for the actual something I was going to do.

The actual something I was going to do is the windy thing and turn into air to see what the fuss is about. In which as soon as I dissolve, I'm immediately swept out the window and into the clusterfuck of the wind streams.

When I normally dissolve into wind, my essence is greeted with gentle, playful breezes. But this was so much different.  
It's feels like I'm being ripped apart, the steady blue wind that is me is spread out so much I'm practically an invisible blanket. I keep getting yanked to and fro, not a single steady stream of wind to be found that I can merge with.

After what feels like an eternity I'm finally able to gather myself enough to and locate anything that might lead to the cause of this, and, I can immediately see it.  
Somehow cold pressure got above the heat, and is causing a cluster of air pressure to swirl trying to correct itself with the correct density. Meaning

Tornado

Well fuck. Being so spread out, I can feel hundreds of humans and trolls alike within the vicinity that would be in danger if things got any worse, which it's looking like it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in next chapter 
> 
> Any suggestions on what i should write next in the   
> adventures of exploring John's powers?
> 
> Mm, crisis is yummy angst fuel >;]
> 
> Ack, I hate writing dialogue. ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side thing whenever I get bored writing my other main fic 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and kudos whore is what I am.
> 
> Will only update once a day.


End file.
